You and Me
by Book-Guardian
Summary: Sometimes it takes only a glimpse to realize the feelings someone has, but sometimes, it takes lots of meetings to realize that. Meet Sakura Kinomoto-an internationally famous writer and a perfectionist, and meet an infuriating, spoilt playboy,syaoran.
1. A Perfect Life

**You And Me**

Chapter 1: A Perfect Life

_Italics:_ present

Normal: past

" …_And we bring you the hottest book in the stores since Sakura Kinomoto's fantasy tales…a man who has the publishing companies in a roll," a frisky female news reporter said flashing the cameras a lopsided smile "…a man who we did not take as a writer but one of the hottest bachelors in the country," at this, the crowd in the back, who were very surprisingly all females screamed so loud, it was a miracle, the camera lens didn't shatter, "…a man whose smile became the solace of young girls…yes, ladies and gentlemen, that man is none other than the ex :playboy, or at least I think, ex: playboy---SYAORAN LI…" The din was deafening. Some of the females had fainted on the floor and behind the reporter; a few hospital men had come carrying stretchers. Even the reporter was beaming and her eyes became very dreamy, "…and here is the heartthrob to all females in the continent---welcome Mr. Li…"_

_A man's figure came into view. If the reporter thought hottest described the man, then she was most certainly wrong. This man was gorgeous. He was handsomely tall and his rebellious chocolate manes fell over his face with unique casualty. He had muscled torso that was covered by an informal T-shirt with a few buttons opened. His jeans were baggy and looked as though it was made for his legs and finally he wore expensive dress shoes that nobody had the money to buy. But perhaps the most wonderful part of him was his eyes. They were piercing ocher almost amber that watched everything fathomlessly. _

_Pretty soon, though hard to believe, everything quieted down. The females that were cheering stood behind the fence-like dividers with sparkly eyes and stared at Syaoran Li as though it was the only thing to do. _

_Syaoran smirked as his eyes narrowed. Finally, they shut up, he thought to himself. Why the hell, he always found himself listening to his best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa was a complete mystery. But, he had to admit, this, was a good idea. When it came to love, Eriol had amazingly experienced ideas that made him doubt his ideas even more. _

_He was onstage about to get interviewed on his book…the book he had written for—_her_. The book he had written, so that she would come back, come back like the winds…enter his life like she had once done. It was astonishing that he had written this book with genuine feelings and not the two-faced feelings he got sometimes. _

_A man thrust a book in his hands--his book, as all the interviewers sat down in front of him taking out small notepads. He could hear small scratching noises as they furiously scribbled down his name. _

" _So this book," asked an old but important-looking lady, "this book…what is it about…I am sure we would all like to hear it from you…"_

_Syaoran Li stared at the lady with a glare. If looks could kill, the lady would have dropped dead on the spot. The lady did not notice. Syaoran sighed. This was going to be a long, long day. But at least by the end of the day, he had something to look forward to---badly thrash his sad excuse for a cousin, Eriol. At that thought, a smile stretched his lips as he began…_

_Hours and hours passed by or at least that was what it seemed like—an eternity. Syaoran looked at his watch. It had only been an hour and a half—half an hour more to go. He stared at the lady who was still talking. He could hear her but it seemed like the woman had only said blah… blah… blah. _

" _Uh, Mr. Li…" the woman said with a very annoyed tone, "… have you not—"_

" _Oh yeah—wait, what?" Syaoran said lazily._

" _I said, this book is obviously a romance…right?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Do you think that by writing this book, you have truly understood women?"_

" _No, I need to write a couple of more books to do that…"_

_There was a polite round of laughter and Syaoran himself smiled (which caused the females at the back slump down). The lady continued speaking._

" _The events in the book were so real, it makes me think…that in this book, somewhere deep down, your experiences with girls or a particular girl is there…"_

_This woman was a fast one. Syaoran took a good look at her. She had a tight bun and a very stern expression on her face like she was only there to fulfill her job as head reporter according to her badge. He didn't want to speak about her because his heart ached. He—who was the heart breaker, had caught his heart aching. Somehow, that feeling didn't sooth him. He began, hoping even praying that _she_ was listening to him._

" _There was this girl…who came like the wind and left like one…"he noticed some of the reporters were edging towards him sitting at the corner of their seats with a very concentrating expression on their face._

A female with shoulder-length auburn hair and startling emerald-green eyes looked at the woman in front of her with utmost impatience. She was getting extremely late and unless she did something about it, she was going to miss her flight. In aggravation, she tapped her feet hoping that the woman in front of her—her best friend—who also became her demise—would hear it, open her eyes and stop.

" That's it…Tomoyo…I am going" the impatient girl said through clenched teeth trying and failing her level best to speak politely. She was about to turn around when--

" Wait, Sakura--let me finish chanting and throw you the holy flowers," Tomoyo said, her eyes finally opening to reveal enchanting amethyst orbs that looked at her soulfully. The woman was going to be her end. Sakura stared at her best friend through her emerald eyes deciding that she could still run for it.

Finally she said, " Look, Tomoyo…you _dragged_ me here to the airport at 5:_00_ 'o' clock in the morning to ensure my safe flight…and _what_ do you do…you start praying for my success _literally_! You bring all these flowers here and start doing _this_ for nearly four hours straight…and when it's time for my flight, you expect me to run around like wood-nymphs with flowers in my hair?"

Tomoyo was about to say something when Sakura started speaking again, " …_and_ you pack one whole suitcase with all these holy stuff to give to the poor when I arrive in London…honestly, Tomoyo, what were you thinking?"

"Listen Sakura, I know you may think this is all rubbish—"

" It _is_ rubbish!"

"—and religious as you may be, you don't like it, but this is the first time, you're going to Europe, I mean, as a best friend it's my duty to make sure—"

"---that everything goes alright for me," Sakura sighed, " I know but –er—next time, could you, maybe under—pray a _lot._ " Tomoyo smiled apologetically. Sakura smiled back at Tomoyo she was probably the only person who knew her, understood her. Tomoyo and her had been friends since she could remember. They would do everything together. Even now, when Tomoyo was a very famous, not to mention rich, fashion designer owning her own clothesline and designing outfits every week for some show or another, they would always have time, to fool around, though Sakura had to admit, her workload wasn't exactly dropping. She was after all, a very famous writer—a fantasy writer and she thought she would hardly see the day when her stories would become famous bestsellers always topping the charts coming closer to Rowling's Harry Potter rates. Yet they had, and she owed it all to Tomoyo for recognizing her talents though privately, Sakura knew she would always do it.

Her latest book, '_Dungeon's_ _Wrath'_, the third of a trilogy was the reason she was to go to London and finish the book and hand the manuscript to Words Flow Publications, a prestigious and well-known publishing company owned by some man whose name Sakura uncared to learn.

Sakura suddenly snapped back to reality as Tomoyo looked at her with concern tainting her beautiful features. Tomoyo had a hand in her raven black hair and was waving at Sakura with her other hand.

"…earth to Sakura…hello, anyone in there…hey, Sakura—"

"Yeah, I'm fine Tomoyo—"

" All passengers boarding Flight 349 to London, England please make your way to the checking room half an hour before the flight starts…I repeat…"a hollow voice spoke through the speakers.

" Well, that's my cue, Tomoyo, I'll call you as soon as I reach there and I'll ask my Words Flow if they could allow to come back here early…fine with you?"

" Definitely, my cute writer…and as soon as you come back…we'll go shopping together…or better yet," Tomoyo's features became excited. _Oh no_, Sakura thought,_ here it comes…_ "you can try out some of my hand-made clothes…do you mind if I take a few measurements right no—"

" NO," Sakura said, laughing all the same.

" Fine, then could you please take all these holy flowers and—"

" Tomoyo! I have to go…now! I can't carry all these flowers, you have to be joking for—"

" –but please you have to, or else it's very auspici—"

" Tomoyo?"

" What?"

" NO," Sakura said heatedly as she desperately tried to free Tomoyo with her obsession with auspicious and inauspicious things. _She had better sort out her priorities,_ Sakura thought as she walked away, a very desperate looking Tomoyo tagging behind her saying things like, " Sakura, what if your plane crashes…you won't get to wear my dresses, remember?"

Sakura kept walking. Tomoyo gaped at her. Sakura was always like this—reserved, intelligent, beautiful, (although the day Tomoyo would hear Sakura say that about herself would be the day flying horses were spotted) an imaginative artist yet at the same time she was very quick-tempered, cold to strangers, hated competition and preferred everything to be in peace and perfect. Yes, that would be it, Sakura, was a perfectionist. Everything that she did was perfect and everything she presented was perfect but her whole character was far from perfect. Sakura didn't believe in the romantic kind of love and was very different from any other person Tomoyo had ever met. Maybe, the difference set Sakura apart making her the best in her field if not character. Tomoyo decided to wave her goodbye.

" Syaoran Li," called a very aggravating-looking woman, " honestly where did that sad excuse of a nephew go?" The woman was looking clearly frustrated. Her black becoming gray hair was falling apart from her elegant bun and her lips were pursed, he eyes livid, "that boy would be late for his flight…"

" Ah, thank goodness, there you are, where is Syaoran?" the aged woman asked a handsome-looking man with navy-blue eyes and tamed bluish black hair. He had a well-built body by the looks and was looking bored but quite handsomely doing so.

" Syaoran, who Syaoran?" The man asked amused.

" You know, exactly who I mean Eriol and you better spit it out before I use my forbidden stick to do you-know-what."

" Yes, Mother," Eriol said annoyed as well that his cousin, the notorious playboy of the Asian continent, was getting him into loads of trouble. They were supposed to be inside the checking room and seated in the first-class department of the flight an hour ago.

" There he is!" Eriol said after a few minutes of standing there and looking fed-up.

" Oh! He has the forbidden stick coming up his ass for sure!" the aged lady said thoroughly angry.

A man with ocher eyes and a gorgeous body opened the door to the entrance. The action was so sudden that it appeared as though there was a magnet and all the metal was pulled to it. All the females in the area looked at the man immediately with dreamy eyes and drooling mouths. Some of the pretty ones were even brave enough to go up to him and smile.

" Hi," a female said very attractively, " I am the model for all the scenes from the hit catwalk show, Marine Life. You have surely heard of me, haven't you?"

" No, I haven't but maybe in the near future…" Syaoran walked by and half the females fainted on the floor almost kissing the floor he walked on.

This got the lady madder as she marched up to Syaoran and poked his chest.

" Do you have any idea what the time is?"

" Yeah, morning…" Syaoran said his lips curling. Eriol was chuckling deeply behind the woman. The woman shot him a very dirty look.

" I am your Aunt Medusa, Syaoran…you better not do anything funny with me or else…"

Eriol looked amused at Syaoran's irritated action towards this crazy woman.

" Sorry, hag, but who are you?"

" Watch it, Syaoran, my dear little cousin…that's my mother you are talking to…"

" Anyways, what were you doing, Syaoran?" Aunt Medusa asked 'innocently'.

" I…was in the car." Syaoran said simply.

Eriol suddenly took out a jingling object that turned out to be a pair of keys.

" Ohhh, car keys," Syaoran said amusedly.

" Yes, that's right, _now_, where were you?" the lady asked demandingly.

" I was with Annelise…you know, the French super model."

" Annelise, Annelise Le' Tomader?" Eriol asked, " seems just as well, since I am with Korina Madline."

" Syaoran Li, I don't understand why you think of girls this way—always for pleasure…" Aunt Medusa said disapprovingly.

Syaoran Li shrugged while Eriol chuckled some more. Aunt Medusa went towards the counter, perhaps to delay the flight for a few minutes. As she went away, Syaoran said softly, " You know, Eriol…if you like your nose the way it is…you know what to do, don't you?"

Eriol acted as though he hadn't heard his cousin and instead asked, " Why _do _you think girls are pleasure anyways?"

" You see, Eriol, girls are like buses…there's one every two minutes." He and Eriol laughed quietly. No one would think they were fighting the last minute.

" SYAORAN AND ERIOL!" Aunt Medusa screamed.

" How did she come back so fast?" Syaoran asked entertained. Eriol simple shrugged.

" I DON"T APPROVE of your prospect on girls. You have no respect for the opposite sex."

" If they are all like you, the answer is pretty obvious." Eriol muttered putting his hands across his chest.

" Who said _I_ don't respect women…I respect you, Mother, Mother Teresa, Mother Earth, Mother Japan, _Miss_ Japan…nice body I must say…"Syaoran replied smiling.

Eriol burst out laughing and didn't stay quiet despite the look his mother was giving him.

" Here you go," Aunt Medusa finally sighed, and handed a statue to Syaoran, " it's statue of a laughing Buddha…you know what that is, boy or is the only thing you know are how shapely a female body should be? Now you get that business deal that will bring our family more honour, not that it needs it…our business is the best in Asia but this proposal will deal with America as well and we will earn 50 million profits and—hey, are you listening TO ME?"

Syaoran wasn't listening to her. Eriol wasn't any more concerned with business than he was. They were busy…too busy watching

They were all listening to a huge racket that an emerald-eyed woman was creating.

" Good thing you gave me a statue, check that out…" Syaoran said pointing to the women far across them.

" NO, Tomoyo, NO…I am not taking holy flowers to London…This is not why I am going to London…What would your mother say when she sees her famous daughter struggle with flowers…_flowers._ NO, there is no way I am taking that…"

" Fine, Sakura, be that way…just have a safe flight…and when you come back you will wear twice the clothes I have made for you…Deal…"

" Deal…" Sakura waved her friend goodbye and headed for the ascending escalator leaving Tomoyo very exasperated.

Syaoran chuckled. Interesting…that female didn't seem to notice him at all. Strange…very strange.

" You have a safe flight too…" Aunt Medusa said laughing. Syaoran scowled and went towards the escalator followed by Eriol. Aunt Medusa hugged them both although they couldn't feel her since she was so weak and old.

Syaoran couldn't help getting a flash of those emerald eyes that amazed him so much. Behind him, Eriol kept looking back at that girl with raven locks, the one who got fiery one mad…Syaoran figured he wasn't the only one with foreign feelings…


	2. The First Meeting In The Air

Disclaimer: Sorry, I didn't write this before…here goes…I do not own Card Captor Sakura. All the characters belong to CLAMP. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and cry my head out and then use my writing powers to bring all the characters back to life…thank goodness I got that out of the way…

A/N: If you don't know, most of this story will be in flashback, kind of different, but the beginning and end of the story will be in the present. Also there will be little excerpts from the book, Syaoran had written…but the excerpts will be comical form…you'll love these, trust me…

Chapter 2: The First Meeting In Air

Sakura simply gaped at the first-class department of the airplane like a goldfish. She had of course never been in first-class but from stories from Tomoyo who went to a fashion show out of Japan every other week, it was supposed to be the best service ever. Sakura could simply shake her head at how wrong Tomoyo had been. The first class wasn't the best—it was fantastically the most excellent thing ever!

" Hi, Madam," a perky airhostess said in her high-pitched shrilly voice.

" Er…hi…" Sakura replied swearing silently. Man, could this woman get any perkier? Sakura smiled nervously.

" You must be new," the airhostess, said perkily, " can you hand me over your ticket so I can show you to your seat?"

"… uh, yeah," Sakura handed the woman her royal blue ticket that was stamped over and over.

The airhostess merely stared at the ticket like her life depended on it. She then looked at Sakura with her beady blue eyes and said, " Oh. My. God. Your seat is right beside SYAORAN LI! AHHH, you are seating beside the amber-eyed hunk, can you believe that…don't you feel lovely, excited perhaps, dreamy?"

It was Sakura's turn to stare at the airhostess. What was she screaming about? She wouldn't have cared less if she were sitting right beside the President of America. Syaoran Li? The amber-eyed hunk? Since when was this unfortunate decision made? She despised men like that playboy—shunning around women like they were playthings—toys much like little kids were given to play with. She loathed people whose minds were the size of ants and egos the size of Asia. Syaoran Li wouldn't be any different since he was the richest man in all of Asia and usually when people had money like that, their heads tended to become smaller.

Sakura couldn't deny that that man had good looks, gorgeous even, but that was no reason for him to be so irritating and superior. Naturally, most women in Asia would literally kiss the land he walked which demanded all of Sakura's will power not to slap that guy. Of course, she had never met Syaoran Li in person, mostly because their professions didn't ask they meet—Syaoran Li was the most successful businessman in Asia while she was an internationally famous writer. They never needed to meet for which she was glad, although if they ever did meet, Sakura wouldn't be able to resist the urge to strangle that disgusting playboy.

" Hey, you, miss" the airhostess said happily, " where are you lost…obviously in his eyes…he has the most gorgeous ones ever, don't you think?"

Sakura, who couldn't say she ever felt that Syaoran's eyes were nice just stared blankly at the airhostess, " Er, my seat please?"

The hostess flushed as she directed them to two seats right next to the glass window. Sakura quickly sat down and put her handbag and her large duffel bag into the higher luggage compartment, only taking out her purse, just incase she needed to buy some things from the shopping carts. She fastened her seatbelt a little loosely and bent forward to take out a magazine from the seat pockets. This was going to be such a tiring journey…if only she knew how tiring.

Syaoran got off the aerobridge and stepped inside the first-class division of the airplane. All the heads except one turned. Syaoran definitely had the commanding presence of his mother. Eriol and him ignored the gawking expressions the females were giving and turned to the perky airhostess who was holding on to the door handle for support.

" Where are we sitting?" Eriol asked charmingly while Syaoran scowled.

" Well, you are sitting…sitting" the woman wasn't able to say anything, as her voice lost all its perkiness and stared very intently at the people in front of her.

" Well?" Syaoran asked huskily.

The woman simple fainted onto the airplane floor, as did the young females.

" Mate, you've got to stop doing that…" Eriol muttered, "…_now_, we have to find our own seats…"

Syaoran smirked and bent down to pick up the airhostess' body and carried her out of the airplane where a few security guards took her from there. Eriol kept muttering, " my ticket is A15 and yours is A12 and—aha, I found it." Eriol rushed over to his seat, which was right at the left side of the middle three seats. Syaoran quickly scanned his eyes to find his seat and—oh—interesting—the green-eyed woman. This shouldn't be too bad, he thought smirking, _this_ shouldn't be bad at all.

Sakura knew something was wrong the moment it had become death quiet. But she was too busy remaking her hair into the messy bun it had fallen out of to notice how the heads had turned towards a certain ocher-eyed playboy. It was too quiet even for aged people, but she had dismissed that thought just as quickly as it had come. After all, planes were quiet all the time right?

Sakura was, in fact so naïve that she didn't hear the small gasps that the females gave and the loud thud on the ground when that airhostess fainted. She was reading a magazine, literally. And, she had only realized who had come when he was standing right beside her, smirking in that evil tone.

" Er, who are you?" Sakura asked knowing perfectly well what the answer was.

" _You_ don't know _me_," he said obviously amused at the uncomfortable gestures Sakura was making.

"No, sorry," Sakura said coolly.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. So this girl didn't know him—well, this was going to be one joy ride. Eriol was smirking from across the plane about to say something but quickly stopped by a cool female voice that spoke, " All passengers, please be seated and fasten your seatbelts, we will take off in ten minutes…Thank you."

Syaoran took his seat next to Sakura and stared at her moments before she noticed him.

" What were you doing?" she asked sharply very twitchy.

" Anything I can do, I own this flight…I can do anything I want…"

" Yeah well, listen up Mr. Owner-of-this-flight, you may own this plane, but you don't own these passengers, so I suggest you stop demanding their attention and leave them be."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. This girl definitely didn't know whom she was talking to. After ten minutes of throwing glares at each other, the plane took off to the skies.

It was probably six hours into the flight time. The food had come by and gone and still the girl didn't talk to him. Syaoran was certain she knew who he was.

_I shouldn't talk to her…let her repent…after all, she is probably staring at me anyways_, Syaoran thought to himself as he glanced to look at Sakura who to his shock was looking at the opposite direction—through the window rather than his prediction. He caught Eriol's eye and saw to his dismay that his cousin was already in deep conversation with a blond beauty. Syaoran glanced back at Sakura who was busy immersed in a magazine. This girl was going to embarrass him. He couldn't let his cousin get a woman first. So, taking a deep sigh he began speaking.

" You know," Syaoran said slowly in a falsely gentle voice, " for the last six hours, we have been six inches apart and we don't even know each other's name…strange huh?"

Sakura put down her magazine and cocked her head towards the man beside him thinking, _that is because your name is full of disgust_…but instead, in a very strained voice she managed to lie politely—

" Why didn't you ask before—Shikimei—Shikimei Komotani?"

" James—James Bond—" then seeing the heated look on Sakura's face, he added quickly, " Syaoran Li, you can call me Syaoroo—"

Sakura flashed him an angry look. This guy was flirting with her just because that other guy Eriol was doing so as well! Now, she was mad…this man was going to get the shock treatment for sure and that too--Sakura style. She was about to speak when the plane gave a gigantic jolt. Sakura looked at Syaoran expecting him to explain the jolt.

" Hey Shaolin Li,"

" It is Syaoran Li and you better start using the name or I might put you in the streets."

Sakura acted as though she hadn't heard what he said.

" What just happened to the plane?" she asked instead.

" Unexpected things happen when I meet hags…"

Sakura hit him straight across the face. Syaoran stared at her. Then seconds later, he started laughing savagely but only Sakura caught the anger in his laughter.

" This is very fascinating, hag, you have probably been the only person ever who has dared insult Syaoran Li and is still breathing…" Syaoran suddenly, in one swift motion, cornered Sakura and tightly held her chin while his face drew nearer, " give me a reason to and I swear I will, bitch…I own the land you walk under…I own the clothes you wear…I own the luxuries you have…I own the air you breathe…I own everything…you think you can stop me from getting what I want and doing as I please, you can try…Ms. Komotani…I am a very influential man," Syaoran's voice lost all its falseness and resumed to its deep, mature and superior tone, " I can do things, you cannot even imagine…hag."

" Start using my name the proper way, Li, or I swear I'll set all of Japan on you…"

" Do what you have to, bitch…see if I care…I'll just send you and your family to the streets for dishonoring the Li name…I am sure no one would object…" He crossed his chest with one hand while he held her chin with the other, gripping it so tightly that Sakura winced.

Good, Sakura thought savagely, I have made him mad. Now Syaoran will have to think twice before messing with her. But the sudden tone of his voice made Sakura feel slightly intimidated though she would rather eat giant slugs from her books than admit that to Syaoran. But she was going to have to watch her step. She was an inch close to feeling Syaoran's true wrath and it was one thing she didn't want to feel right now. As soon as the flight would be over, she would breathe freely—away from him and his shadow.

" Excuse madam…sir…what would you like, tea or coffee?" a calm woman asked carrying her trolley.

Syaoran released Sakura's chin and shook her head. The woman looked at Sakura who looked slightly disheveled. Before Sakura could speak, Syaoran answered for her, " I'll guess…you look like a woman who likes tea…one tea for madam plea—"

"—one COFFEE please," Sakura said angrily, " with sugar—brown sugar and very little milk—about 2 spoons…"

"OK, madam, I just get it for you." The woman hurried over to get brown sugar.

" Well, it was good, you didn't pick tea," Syaoran said avoiding Sakura's anger streaked face, " do you know what kind of woman drink tea—"

"—my aunt drinks tea," Sakura said furiously.

Syaoran stopped at what he was going to say but quickly said, " exactly…I was going to say old-fashioned women drink tea—you know, mothers, aunts, grandmothers, nannies…that sort of thing…but coffee, now that's for modern girls…you know I like modern girls…I think modern girls are very…_modern._"

Syaoran ignored the irritated look that Sakura was giving him. Was this guy for real? Sakura shook her head. She would definitely be happy when this ride would be over. She turned her headphones on and started listening to music oblivious of Syaoran or the world as her eyes drooped and her world faded to black.

Syaoran watched the sleeping girl. This was a fiery and feisty one. Yep, Syaoran had a new hobby—irritating this Shikimei Komotani. He loved watching the woman get flustered and angry as her cheeks flush and her eyes narrow. She was a strong will and a promising challenge.

Syaoran smirked, " We shall see, Komotani, we, shall, see!"


	3. Streets Of Amsterdam

Disclaimer: Hey, I am the owner of the anime and manga of Card Captor Sakura. I am also very good at lying.

A/N: I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story. Thanks, it means a lot. I think in this chapter or the next, you guys will read the comic strips. They are really fun. Now, on, with the story.

_First, God created the universe. He was so happy, that he slept a few days. _

_Then, he made a boy. He was so happy that he slept a few days again…_

_Then, he made the biggest mistake of his life…he created a girl. From then on, neither has he slept nor the guys._

_Yeah! I knew girl power would come to use one day…_

_By: HumTum Scriptwriter_

Chapter 3: Streets of Amsterdam

By: Dark-storyteller (helped by reviews)

She was flying through the air. No, she was gliding through the air. Sakura was on top of the tallest building in a bustling city. She could see everything—the other tall buildings, the ground below, little moving dots and the twinkling lights towards the horizon and the limelights. It was perfect! No one could see her up here. Her auburn shoulder-length rippled in the light wind. Her long black overcoat flew with the course of the wind. It was like paradise at night. A slice of the moon hovered over the skies watching everything just like she was.

No one would disturb her now and she could live in peace. That was how Sakura was feeling—in eternal bliss. Then suddenly, a huge waft of breeze flew through her tickling her arms and ears pushing her backwards into something solid—hard and _warm_. Strange, she thought, since the terrace was supposed to be barren. But Sakura didn't care. It was getting slightly cold and she snuggled up to the warm thing not really looking at what she was cuddling up to.

Strong arms suddenly flew past her and grabbed hold of her frail waist. Sakura became very conscious of what was happening to her but she was petrified. Her legs became uselessly numb and refused to move, as did every other part of her body. Her heart began speeding up. What was happening to her?

A deep, mature, pleasant yet somewhat familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, " beautiful view, isn't it?" Dumbly, Sakura nodded.

" My little vixen, what are you so worried about? Tell me and I will fix it…I can give you everything you want and more…why is it that you resist me, still?" The voice spoke. Sakura just stared at the building in front of her unable to move. Unexpectedly, the voice stopped and turned Sakura's body around. Sakura had her eyes closed and when she opened it she saw—

--_black_—

Sakura could see a vague male figure and a very well built one as well but she couldn't see who it was. The vague figure moved closely and grasped Sakura's hair with both his hands bringing her face level on level with where his eyes would've appeared if not for the unusual smoky fog. Sakura's eyes were threatening to spill as her insides tried to anticipate what the figure was about to do next.

The figure, all of a sudden, ruthlessly claimed her lips as his warm ones met her soft, cold lips. Sakura gasped and that allowed his tongue to gain entrance inside her mouth roaming around shamelessly. Sakura in angst to get away opened her eyes to get a good look at the figure and only got a glimpse of his features—but that was enough.

Sakura only saw those haunting ocher eyes as they opened. They looked fairly familiar as well. Suddenly, the night disappeared and so did the fog. The buildings faded away as someone's thunderous yet irritating voice entered her ear distantly.

" Sakura…SAKURA, WAKE UP, YOU WOMAN—" Syaoran screamed at her ears.

Although, he would rather get Aunt Medusa's forbidden stick beating than admit to Sakura, he was genuinely worried. She had been sleeping for a long time. After their little discussion, Syaoran had decided to sleep and woken up many hours later only to hear the airhostess giving out pamphlets of safe holidays. Syaoran knew that meant that they were arriving to Amsterdam for a four-hour stop before the last flight to London. Syaoran had looked to his side and found out that the minx still hadn't woken up and was sweating vigorously, so he had decided to wake her up the old-fashioned way. He had etched closer to her ear and screamed her name and then—

There was a soft moan as Sakura stirred and her eyelids fluttered open.

" What the hell, Li," she said still stretching, " why did you wake me up…and that too screaming at my ear…I was having such a nice dream where I was shoving your toad-like face down the toilet and I was about to flush it the tenth time when you—"

Syaoran, acting as though he hadn't a word Sakura had said, quickly shrugged. He was not going to let this woman control his anger or make him lose it. He was known for masking his emotions and not showing anger and he had learned a long time from his martial arts instructor that anger was weakness.

" So…" Syaoran said.

Sakura would have dearly loved to say, " So what?" and decided she was not going to let him spoil her trip.

" What? There is something on my face?" Sakura said yawning as she stood up.

" Actually, there are many things on your face…you wouldn't mind if I pointed them out, would you?"

Sakura looked furious and demanded all of her will power to not punch this guy and smash his nose.

" Actually, I was going to say why were you sweating when you were sleeping and you kept muttering things like, 'he looks familiar' and 'don't touch me'. Let me tell you, men who touch you have a very bad future indeed…"

" Shut up, Li…" Sakura muttered as she was getting out of her seat, " Move your legs, _now_ Li."

" But Kinomoto," Syaoran said innocently, " we are not supposed to go out of our seats remember?"

" Don't make me hurt you, Li" Sakura said sneering.

" Hurt me…my--my…you are getting _very_ ambitious…" Syaoran replied smirking passionately but removed his legs and winced when Sakura accidentally kicked it, real hard.

Sakura walked back towards the small washroom and took out the purse from her large pockets. She took out her baby pink toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste and began brushing her teeth. Well, Sakura though, Syaoran knows the kind of dream I was having. Her dream, now that she thought about it was very strange almost like a premonition or something. She knew what was happening and yet it felt like she didn't know anything. That figure—he looked so familiar almost like she knew him. This dream was very strange since this was the first time she had actually gotten it. If only, that bloody Syaoran hadn't interrupted her dream, she might have found out who that was.

Syaoran—the cause of her problems. He was the most ridiculous person ever. He thought he was superior and all, but really, he was just a big head with no sense of respect. How he came to be Asia's richest and successful businessman was beyond her. But he was very handsome, even though Sakura would have rather taken all the holy flowers in Tomoyo's little shrine than admit to him. And now, Sakura would probably have to face his wrath for arousing his anger. Life was being so unfair. Quickly spitting out the paste and washing and cleaning her mouth, Sakura took out a small brush and began attacking her hair, combing it properly partly in joy that she would never have to see Syaoran ever after half an hour. Finally, putting lotion on her hands, arms and faces, Sakura put everything, back inside her purse and got out of the washroom.

" Took you long enough…"Syaoran said lazily listening to music, " What are you all smiling about?"

" I don't have to see your disgusting face after this trip at all," Sakura said getting in her seat and fastening her seatbelts.

" That is where you are wrong…in fact I will see you for four hours…"

"What?" Sakura cried.

" Yeah, there is a four-hour stop in Amsterdam before the flight to London…I saw your ticket…" Syaoran said acting as though he didn't care, but really looking very keenly at Sakura's face that was making quite a performance changing colours from pink to deeper shades of red.

" Damn, and here I thought, I would never see you again…but I can wait four hours if it means never seeing you after that…" Sakura replied.

Syaoran's lips curled, but all he said was, " I see."

" Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, we are landing in ten minutes…passengers, I repeat, please fasten your seatbelts, we are landing in Amsterdam airport in ten minutes at 3:15 pm…there is a four hour stop before London…please do not leave any of your belongings here, we will not be responsible…Have a safe time in Amsterdam, Thank you…" a familiar voice spoke.

Sakura and Syaoran fastened their seatbelts more than wanting to strangle each other. Eriol, on the other hand felt very amused at the couple. Syaoran never acted up like that and it was strange how the woman could make him do that. But his mind wouldn't go off on the raven-haired lady—what did the woman call her—ah, Tomoyo—she was a strange one. But Eriol knew who she was, a famous fashion designer, owner of Sonomi Corp. Of course, her and their companies hardly competed but they were good acquaintances.

Eriol decided that after the trip he was going to go meet Tomoyo. Who knew, Tomoyo might even recognize him. Eriol smiled. Him and Tomoyo were good friends when they were hardly toddlers but then Eriol had to move to Hong Kong with his cousin and that was the end of their friendship. Or so she thought. Eriol closed his eyes and became lost in dreams of Tomoyo.

Sakura, on the other hand, looked as though she had entered a very terrible nightmare. She couldn't get one moment of peace without this guy coming and irritating her and moreover, she was going to have to bear him for another four hours. Whatever she said to him, she didn't care about but truth was, if she stood him for even a minute, she would lose her head completely and come back to Japan with shrine flowers in her head. She had to lose him in the airport.

Sakura smiled slightly—she had a mind-blowing idea—an idea of a writer, an idea only a fantasy writer could think of and Sakura was going to do this idea. For once, Syaoran Li's gorgeous features would come in handy…

Syaoran simply stared at Sakura wondering why she was smiling. The idea of staying with him should have appalled her at the least. But here she was smiling like she was thinking happy moments—smiling like—Syaoran narrowed his eyes—like she had _an idea._ What was this bitch thinking? Syaoran narrowed his eyes almost squinting it to make the vision obscured. What the hell did he care? This woman couldn't hurt him. One call from him and she would be on the streets or been hunted down by his three hundred and forty-five main fan clubs.

The airplane gave a familiar lurch as it slanted down ready to land. Sakura looked outside at the wings of the plane as they moved down. The airport was coming into view and Sakura couldn't help but grin. The airport was supposed to be one of the largest ones in the world with a huge shopping plaza and food-courts and casinos—she could do a hell of a lot of shopping and buy small gifts for Tomoyo, Chelsea, Nikki and Rita. They always wanted to come to Europe—well maybe not Tomoyo since she went to Europe practically every week.

The ground made a sudden groan as the wheels touched it and ran at a decreasing pace towards the airport runway.

After a few minutes of looking disgruntled, all the passengers got up and hurried down the stairs, some taking out their luggage from compartments—Sakura being one of them. With the duffel bag hanging off her shoulders, handbag in her arms and purse in her pockets, Sakura too made her way down the stairs.

" Hey Kinomoto, wait for me…" Syaoran replied in a newly-wed-husband way.

" Where is your luggage?" Sakura asked instead more surprised at the lack of luggage than angry for acting that way.

" Oh, Wei is probably picking it up for me…and sending it directly to the flight in London…I don't often go to places by a public plane…you know I have about five private jets that can take me where I want to go much faster…" Syaoran said casually.

" Then why didn't you go to London in your _private jet_…believe me when I say, the airplane would have been cleansed off your existence…" Sakura asked walking towards the stairs.

" Oh…but then I wouldn't have been able to irritate you…I have made it my hobby to do so partly because you get irritated so easily…it's really quite funny…like you are getting now…" Syaoran ignored Sakura's swelling red face and continued, "…and besides…Mr. Tsukino doesn't have private jet landing space…so I couldn't really take my jet…am I going fast for you Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked playfully grinning charmingly that almost made the airhostess who was wishing everyone a safe flight faint and fall of the stairs.

" No, Syaoran, you are not going fast for me…but…pretty soon," Sakura clenched her fists as she talked through gritted teeth, "…Syaoran, pretty soon, you will be running very fast…if you understand me…"

Syaoran smiled calmly and Sakura got more irritated. She had to lose him fast—ditch him somewhere and go shopping, it was as simple as that and—Sakura had the perfect plan to ditch him.

" So as a _celebrity_, you must have fan clubs here right?"

Syaoran looked at her suspiciously and answered, " I have fan clubs everywhere…even here…but they are sometimes so very aggravating always swooning over me and kissing me but as long as they are good-lookin—"

" So don't they come greet you at the airport?" Sakura interrupted.

" Yeah." Syaoran said looking more than ever very distrustfully.

" So do people here…er…know you?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah…every single person here…knows me…I m a international sought-after bachelor what do you think Kinomoto?" Syaoran replied with finality in his tone. He stared at Sakura who was looking dreamily at the vast airport building as though Christmas had come a month earlier.

" Oh," was all Sakura said. She was very happy. This was perfect. Syaoran Li's popularity was going to become his demise. They walked together in silence inside the building going through the security check and pretty soon they were inside the vast airport. The lights twinkled everywhere and the airport was bustling with thousands of people sitting in the waiting department and others shopping while they can. This was perfect. Several of the people were staring at them or more likely Syaoran with the same dreamy look and that was infuriating Sakura a lot but that just meant more of an advantage to her.

Sakura gathered her courage and turned sideways as if about to walk right past Syaoran who looked confused, " Kinomoto, I know you want attention but God, why are you embarrassing yourself?"

Sakura sighed…it was now or never.

" OH MY GOD," Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, " IT'S _SYAORAN_ _LI_! OH MY GOD, SYAORAN LI IS IN THE AIRPORT…FIRST ONE TO KISS HIM…THAT"LL BE ME…"

It happened so quick, even Sakura, hadn't anticipated it. One moment, she was screaming and the next hundreds of young females rushed in towards them. Sakura immediately smirked, " Syaoran, it was nice knowing you…good riddance I say…"And saying that, she quickly leaped out of the way and ran as far away from the scene as possible. From where she could see, thousands were lunging towards Syaoran some even kissing him and swooning over while others fainting on the floor. I should be nice, Sakura thought, for those girls' sake…but then again, who said I was nice…Sakura hurriedly walked towards the second floor—towards the shopping plaza—ah, the many joys of life.

" Syaoran," Sakura smirked, " you made a damn mistake for messing with a fantasy writer…creating conflicts is what I do…"

Syaoran didn't anticipate this—true—but Syaoran did come up with a solution. He said quickly, " Hi, baby…you have all been keeping nicely…he took the first five girls in his arms and kissed one of them lightly on the hair…if you can bring me that girl…you can all spend a day at my luxurious mansion in London at my expense…and who knows, I might even give you a little surprise…" Syaoran winked. The girls all fainted momentarily but quickly got up and went off in different directions to find this girl.

Syaoran sneered. That woman would pay…she had spirit and spunk…he would give her that but this was his game and Sakura was playing a very dangerous game with fire. No one insulted him. Every female specimen would kill to have the opportunity to talk with him…but this little fox had wanted more than anything to get away from him. This was a rather interesting case, but Syaoran liked this woman—she was entertaining mostly by allowing him to irritate her so easily.

He had see woman ten times more beautiful than Sakura and all of them willingly succumbed to him but this girl didn't. In fact, succumbing to him was beyond never. He had bedded and flirted with thousands of woman, many forgotten, thousands dead…but this woman left a mark. Her face was next to haunting and her character fascinated him even for the little time they were together.

" Interesting…" Syaoran managed to say.

" So my dear little cousin…what is so interesting that you have opened your mouth like a goldfish?" an English-accented but deep voice spoke.

" Oh, Eriol, it's you…" Syaoran said boringly.

" So, Syaoran…this woman…she is very strange, isn't she…she can resist you, diss you, get you into big trouble and still manage to get away with it, all at once…"

" Shut up," Syaoran said too preoccupied to find a better comeback.

" You know, what? You have to learn that women are not just for pleasure and entertainment…and men are not just for business and drinking with…get out in the real world for once and find some friends…maybe I should have told Sakura to do that…show you how beautiful the world can be…"

" Eriol…you are watching too may movies…" Syaoran said sulking.

Sakura looked in awe at the broaches, the exotic shop, was selling. Nikki and Rita would love these. Sakura wished all her friends were here with her. She started selecting the best trinket in the shop when a group of girls were talking excitedly, though a little loud, " Yeah, Syaoran said…we have to find the woman who did it…uh-huh, the one that screamed…God knows why…maybe he'll do something really bad to her like put her in the streets or something or maybe—"

Sakura didn't hear anymore. So that was what he was up to, eh? She quickly exited the shop and quietly went for the washroom. She looked at her watch—three hours and fifteen minutes to go—she had to get out of the airport. Sakura decided she could go sightseeing. She went to the front of the entrance office.

" Uh, excuse me…hello…uh HELLO…" the man was fast asleep "…EXCUSE ME…"

The man awoke with a start and with a loud thud fell off his chair.

" What d'you wake me up for?" the old man asked crankily.

" Yeah, I need a tourist ticket for a little bit of sightseeing in Amsterdam before my flight leaves…"

" When does it leave?" the man said going through papers still mad.

" At 7:15 pm."

" Alright. All right, here you go…" the man said handing her a plain yellow ticket that had a few bar numbers, the plane number, the time it was leaving and some other stuff.

" Thank you…" Sakura said putting the ticket in her purse.

" Hey, aren't you that girl who made that big scene with Lord Syaoran Li?"

Lord Li? Lord? Sakura snorted.

" No, you must've made a mistake…" She hurried towards the door.

Syaoran had had the females search the whole airport and she was nowhere to be found. That only meant that she was outside in Amsterdam. Eriol was so amused, he watching this whole predicament sitting in the waiting room. It was fun watching Syaoran go red.

" Whatever, you can all come to my mansion in London…" Syaoran said disappointed. It was a waste of money but that sad excuse for a butler, Wei would have more on his hands, than he could handle.

" Eriol, I am going out…"

" Suit yourself…just don't get lost, Amsterdam is a big, bad place, little cousin…"

" Shut the crap up…" Syaoran replied.

Sakura walked and walked, with a map in her hand. She had no idea where she was going. Directions were her weak points.

" You look like a lost puppy who can't find its way home…" a deep voice said.

Sakura froze in her tracks. That voice was awfully familiar. She turned around. Syaoran li stood there, his face contorted with amusement.

" Uh, hi?" Sakura said weakly.

" So, you think by using my fan clubs against me…you can get away from me…"

" Hey, I didn't do anything…" Sakura said, "…it is not my fault if those foolish people want to jump you…"

Syaoran, in the familiar swift movement pinned Sakura towards the park fence.

" Now, you wait and watch what I do…you haven't felt Syaoran Li's wrath…I told you before…I am very influential…"

" Ohm, I am so scared…I am fainting…honestly, Li, I am not like those other women who go around trying to kiss you shoes…"

" No you aren't…"

Syaoran let go of her and walked beside her.

" Watch what I do, Kinomoto…" Syaoran said.

They got into a tour train.

Syaoran suddenly acted very happy and started talking in rubbish irritating Sakura again.

" You know what…Kinomoto…when we meet people…they become part of our lives we always have a story with them…the more people we meet the more stories are told…like for example…I meet you In Amsterdam …then I will meet you in London and then I will meet you back in Japan and—"

" But it could also happen, that we say goodbye to each other here and never meet again…" Sakura said getting irritated again.

" Yes that could happen…" Syaoran said.

They got off the train and began walking towards the street.

" Hey, look…museum…" Sakura screamed.

" NO, NO, No," Syaoran whined pouting charmingly, " _we_ decided that we would not go to the museum…"

" Excuse me…but when did _we_ decide this?" Sakura asked angrily, " I am going to the museum whether you like it or not…"

" Fine, you go to the museum, I am going back to the airport…"

Sakura froze. She was so bad in directions. How was she going to get back to the airport? Thanks to Syaoran, she didn't even pay attention to the street signs. Sakura turned…

" But…" Sakura whined putting on her best puppy face, "but I am such a lonely girl in Amsterdam you can't just leave me here"

" Fine," Syaoran replied, " you go to your museum…" he pointed towards the huge gates, " and I'll go to your museum," he pointed to same museum gates…

Sakura smiled triumphantly. They went inside the museum—Sakura, excited while Syaoran bored… They went through many pictures for two hours when Syaoran smiled.

"This one, I like…" he said.

Sakura stared and her jaw dropped open. It was a picture of a naked woman in a silk red robe. She looked at Syaoran resisting the urge to punch him and went out of the museum.

" Now, let's do something…" he stared at a beautiful girl passing by and continued, "…fun…" Sakura simple gaped.

" Why do you look at girls like that…do you have some X-ray in your eyes that let you see underneath clothes?"

"…I wish…"

Sakura _accidentally_ kicked him, " What would you do if a girl saw you in the same way…wait, don't even bother to answer…"

Sakura walked passed him heatedly. Syaoran smiled. He was irritating her a lot. He was going to make her life miserable. No one messed with him. He went up towards Sakura who was leaning against a beech tree.

The streetcar wasn't coming. After this ride, she was going to never seeing Syaoran again. It was such a happy thought, that Sakura laughed.

" Oi, Syaoran…I am so happy…After this, I'll never have to see you again…Hope you have a nice time in London where I'll not see you and you won't see me…Goodbye…"Sakura smirked.

Syaoran said, " That's what you think…"

He came closer and rudely captured her lips. Sakura gasped. What the hell was he doing? That familiar feeling came back to her much like when she was in her dream. Syaoran's tongue roamed her lips freely while Sakura gaped. What the hell—

" You will not forget me so easily…Kinomoto…watch as I make your life hell…" Syaoran left towards the streetcar stop. Sakura looked up. She was standing next to the compost heap. Embarrassed, she walked up to Syaoran fuming.

" Syaoran!" she cried, " what the hell was that for?"

Syaoran chuckled deeply. So, this was what made her the maddest. Kissing her would come in handy…


End file.
